


Food, Glorious Food

by Fictionwriter



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionwriter/pseuds/Fictionwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray enjoys watching Bodie eat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food, Glorious Food

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Pros Tea and Swiss Roll Weekly Challenge prompts of "Playground" and "Defect"

Doyle’s eyes widened as they followed the path of the pop bottle Bodie was lifting to his mouth. He watched, mesmerised, as Bodie drank deeply, head tipped back slightly, lips pursed, the muscles of his neck working as he allowed the liquid to slide down his throat. Doyle swallowed with him, even though his mouth was dry, and licked his lips at the same time as Bodie wiped the back of his hand across his own, the pop bottle now held loosely by his side. 

“That’s better,” Bodie sighed, reaching for the sandwich next, forsaking the pop so he could use both hands to grasp the fullness of the triple decker. “Thanks for getting the food in, Ray,” he said with a grin. “This looks good enough to eat.”

Doyle nodded, speech beyond him, his own sandwich forgotten and wilting because he couldn’t tear his eyes away from that mouth. Bodie appeared not to notice his partner’s preoccupation, concentrating instead on devouring the sandwich, chewing almost delicately, capturing a piece of bacon between his teeth just before it managed to escape the bread and slither to the floor.

Doyle kept up his steady gaze, hands clenching and unclenching as he held back the impulse that screamed at him to reach out and touch – to make his own meal of his partner’s mouth then to strip away the barrier of clothes between them and run his hands over the playground of Bodie’s body, map the contours of muscle and bone, using tongue and lips to search for hidden defects he knew weren’t there. How could there be defects in such a perfect body?

Finally the sandwich was nearly gone, just an edge left and Doyle breathed out a sigh. He would be released from the spell soon and life would return to normal. But then the inevitable happened. A small but tempting morsel of creamy melted cheese slid from that last crumb of bread and trembled on the edge of Bodie’s lip. Doyle’s resolve broke as easy as that and leaning into Bodie’s space he licked the offending cheese away with one swipe of his tongue.

Bodie jerked back a little and regarded his partner with a jaundiced eye.

“If you wanted a bite, why didn’t you just ask?”

“I’m asking now.”

Bodie looked at him, his eyes doing their own survey of Ray’s mouth as he licked the last of the purloined cheese from his lips.

“Right, op’s finished. Best be getting home then hadn’t we?” was all he needed to say.


End file.
